the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Danganronpa
is the sixteenth season of After the Dark. Hosts People NPCs Timeline Day 1: *The most talented people in the world attend the famous High School, Hope's Peak Academy. As soon as they enter, they black out. Awakening in classrooms and assembling in the gym, they realize everything is bolted shut with no access to the outside world whatsoever. *Suddenly, a strange stuffed person leaps out from behind a podium on the stage. He reveals himself to be MonoLuke, the school principle. He tells them they will be spending the rest of their lives in the school unless they kill someone and get away with it. *Everyone begins looking around the school, while Andreas sleeps in his dorm. *Nuno﻿, Joan﻿, Topaz, Jamie﻿ and Noah﻿ check the music room. Ahsan joins them. *Ahsan and Erica try to get into the kitchen and nurse's room, but MonoLuke tells them only he has access to them. *Diego Antonio attempts to get into a girl's dorm, but realizes he can't due to identity verification needed. *Kaeden relaxes in the cafeteria. *MonoLuke makes an announcement that it is now nighttime. Everyone heads to their dorms to sleep. Nuno, Joan, Topaz, Jamie and Noah sleep in the same room. *A male's voice is heard screaming overnight. Day 2: *Disappointed that no one died, MonoLuke shows everyone videos of their lives going to ruin outside of school; acting as a motive to kill someone. *Andreas and Tommy head to the gym to be alone, while Rebekah runs away crying. Nuno refuses to believe the videos are real. Ahsan follows Tommy. Jessy enters shortly after. *Nuno tries to bond with Rebekah. Tommy blocks the bathroom's entrance and tries to get Noah to go to the locker room with him. *Topaz, Joan, Nuno and Noah spend the night in the same room. Day 3: *Upon waking up, they realize Ahsan isn't with them. They check on him in his room and discover that he was murdered with a sword. *MonoLuke announces that there will be a trial where they will investigate the murder. If they get it right, the murderer is executed. If they get it wrong, everyone else is executed. *Angered by this, Rebekah attacks MonoLuke. MonoLuke screams and kills her with thousands of spears, stating acts of violence against the school principle are forbidden. *Everyone begins investigating the murder. *Joan attacks Tommy to investigate him. He then examines everyone's fingerprints. *The trial commences and a long debate occurs. After going over all the evidence, Jamie is found guilty and sentenced to execution. *MonoLuke executes Jamie by flinging him into a pool and sending him down the drain after pulling the plug. Day 4: *The new floor opens for exploration. *Everyone explores the new floor, and they find a room that MonoLuke doesn't let them enter. *Tommy and Noah get into a fight in the locker room, and Noah runs away crying. *The group finds a bunch of yearbooks, containing some people they recognize. Even some personally. *Overnight, Jaylen goes to visit Jo. But he finds her room tightly locked. *Topaz, Joan, Nuno and Noah spend the night in Topaz's room yet again. Joan and Topaz practice sexual poses. Day 5: *In the morning, MonoLuke offers the person who can get away with murder one million yen (dollars). *Noah investigates classrooms, but finds nothing interesting. He then goes to check out the school's inn. *Tommy and Erica go to the pool. Joan soon joins them. Looking in the bottom of the empty pool, they find a piece of paper. Tommy reads it and discovers it is a pamphlet for a swimming match. *Joan calls Topaz over to the pool. Topaz attempts to dive in the empty pool, and hits his head hard. Joan then proceeds to fill the pool. *Noah finds delicious MonoLuke wine in the school's inn. He drinks the entire bottle. *Looking in the changing room's bathroom, Noah finds a dirty piece of paper. It appears to be a note to Tommy of someone wanting to ask Jessy out. *Noah investigates the changing room's showers, but MonoLuke tells him that the drains don't work so it is not recommended to use the showers. *Overnight, Erica finds a carving on her door saying "YOU ARE NEXT" and she screams to alert everyone else. *Joan, Noah, Nuno and Topaz spend the night in Topaz's room again. Day 6: *MonoLuke threatens to reveal embarrassing secrets about everyone to the world unless the next murder occurs soon. *Jaylen and Andrew attempt to fix a computer with no internet access, but MonoLuke catches them. *Jaylen, Tommy and Erica go to the library and Tommy finds a small paper. Kaeden arrives. *The lights go out, and Erica is knocked unconscious by a dictionary. She begins bleeding massively, as she is taken to the infirmary. *Too much time is taken and Erica bleeds out, killing her. MonoLuke then announces that they will have a trial to find the killer. *Jaylen finds that the fingerprints on the dictionary are smudged. Trivia Category:After the Dark